How I think Mabekah should start
by Thalico-Forever13
Summary: Just a short one-shot on Mabekah, read and review. trust me it's better than the summary coz i suck at them but you get used to it. cookies given to readersssss (::) T coz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was recently watching Vampire diaries and I was like. Rebekah and Matt so should have got to getter earlier so then I got up and wrote this. I hope you guys like it, It's just a small one-shot at Mabekah, I think it's pretty cute. It's Not really part of the show but yeah kinda. Okay so those waiting for Scared, it's coming you can't rush a good finalle, like it's almost done I'm just finishing it off like grammar and stuff witch are in the story so be proud of me guys! okay I'm ranting so I'm going to shut up and let you read. Hope you enjoy R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the amazing couples or Vampire diaries or the characters. :(**

How I Think Mabekah Should Start

Rebekah POV

"Anyone who leaves you behind is a fool." I told him. "I wouldn't." He stared at me those blue eyes piercing my soul. I stood up and grabbed my bag and smiled at him, he just looked at me. I turned on my heels and walked away slowly.

The Salvatore house was pretty big so it took a few minutes to get to the front door. I paused at the door with my hand on the door knob thinking about turning back. What if you do stay? I shook my head and opened the door closing it behind me. I didn't have a car so it looked like I'd be walking home.. You could stay.

It didn't take long to get home. The huge house belonged to Niklaus but we all lived here, Elijah, Nik and I. Elijah was talking to Katherine when I got there, she glared at me as I walked up to them. "Hello complication, Katerina." I said using my new nickname for him, he shook his head. "Rebekah, I trust your day went well, but as your walking home I doubt that." Elijah said, I frowned. "Nawww did Matty reject you? Poor baby." Katherine said using a baby voice. "Matty? Matt Donovan? Rebekah what would you be doing with him?" Elijah asked, I glared at Katherine. "Matt happens to be my friend Elijah, I'm sorry if it inconveniences you. It definitely did Kol." I replied curtly. "Well Kol is a different matter, now I think Niklaus was looking for you earlier, you had better go see what he wishes to speak with you about and let Katerina be." He told me, I frowned. "Fine whatever. By the way Katherine, Matt happens to be my friend, can you say the same? Oh right! You don't have friends!" I snarled, she blinked and her eyes widened. I turned and walked inside leaving Katherine there sputtering while my stupid love-struck brother tried to calm her down.

"NIKLAUS!" I yelled into the huge mansion. "Sister, you don't have to yell." Klaus said walking into the room. "Elijah said you wanted to talk to me?" I replied exasperated. "No I didn't, he probably just wanted you gone so he could speak to his precious Katerina." he told me, I scoffed. "What does he see in her? She's a mean manipulative bitch." i stated, Nik smiled. "You know anyone would think you were speaking about yourself Rebekah, you must watch what you say." He told me sarcastically smirking, I frowned. "Nik, don't play games. Save those for your precious Caroline." I teased, he smiled. "Caroline, to bad her heart is set on Tyler." He replied, I smiled. "Don't worry Nik, you'll get your girl one day." I told him before walking up the stairs to my room. "I could say the same about your Matt." He called up after me.

Matt POV

I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands. Why did she have to be so confusing? "Anyone who leaves you behind is a fool." I took a deep breath. I grabbed my phone and called Elena.

"Hey Matt." She said picking up on the fifth ring. "Hey 'lena. Can I ask you something?" i asked, I felt her smile from across the line. "Sure thing what do ya need?" She replied, i pursed my lips. "So what would you do if someone you really liked gives you all these hints they like you but you know you shouldn't go for them?" I asked, she sighed. "Just wait a sec let me go outside." She said and then I heard a door shut. "Okay, I'm going to take a random guess and say that you're talking about Rebekah." She decided, i pursed my lips. "What made you guess that?" I asked, she scoffed. "Oh come on Matt, anyone can see she is in love with you. And you with her." she told me, i looked at the ground. "She told me anyone would be a fool to leave me." I told her, she went silent. "Then she told me that she wouldn't." Elena was silent for a few minutes. "She's right Matt, anyone would be a fool to leave you behind, Caroline and I did but the thing is we weren't right for you. Rebekah is, she may be evil and a bitch but she has a good heart. She wants what she can't have, and it's my fault but she never needed the cure, she needs someone to love her." She explained, I nodded. "So I go after her?" I asked, she laughed. "Yes Matt, you go after her, and don't let her go." She told me, I smiled. "Thanks 'lena, bye." I said and hung up.

I ran out the door not bothering to lock it considering no vampires could get in anyways. I jumped into my truck and started her up. I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. About halfway there the truck stopped working and the bonnet started smoking. "Shit!" I cursed banging the steering wheel, i jumped out and lifted the hod and saw that the engine was smoking, I growled and slammed the bonnet down. I slammed my door shut and stood there in the middle of the road completely emotionless. Run Matt, run. My mind yelled at me, I stared at the truck. No one was gonna steal this piece of junk.

I took off running toward the Mikealson mansion. My breath coming out in huge gasps by the time I reached the house. Elijah and Katherine were standing outside the house talking, Elijah saw me and raised a hand in welcome, i smiled and waved, Katherine smirked at me. "Hey Katherine, I'm surprised your still here. Rebekah hasn't bothered with killing you yet?" I sneered, her eyes flared. "Oh but she isn't going to touch me, Klaus has forbid it. Me being his doppelganger and all." She retorted. "Oh, resorting to Klaus are we? Never thought you'd be that desperate Katherine." I told her, she went silent. "Matt, Rebekah will be in her room." He told me, I smiled gratefully. "Am I that obvious?" I asked, he smiled. "Only to those who can see it." He replied and tapped a finger to his nose, I smiled and waved before running up the stairs.

Rebekah POV

I laid down on the couch in my room in front of the fire. You can go back. It's not to late. My mind whispered to me, I ignored it. It was to late, he doesn't want me, or he would have said something this afternoon. He would have if you hadn't left fool. My mind growled at me, I stared at the picture of us putting the decade dance together. "Oh screw this, I'm going to find him." I muttered.

I got up and ran downstairs picking up my bag as I ran through my bedroom door. I ran through the top floor, down the stairs and then 'SMACK!' we both went flying. "Oi!" I growled, rubbing my head, I looked up to see a blonde haired boy rubbing his head, he looked about a year older than me. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I gushed getting up and holding out my hand, he took it and I pulled him up.

I gasped seeing those crystal blue eyes, he smiled. "Rebekah." He whispered. "Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled, we stood inches apart. "Well i was thinking about what you said earlier." He replied, my smiled faded. "Oh. Um, me too. I um, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or upset, or-mmmhhhpppp!" Matt crashed his lips down onto mine and my eyes slowly closed and my hands wound their way around his neck and his found their way to my hips.

I pulled away once I had no breath left. "What was that for?" I asked, he grinned. "It's my response." He told me, i grinned. "Well, that was a great response." I replied smiling from ear to ear. "Agreed." He replied. "Well what do we have here?" Klaus said walking in, i groaned and pushed Matt away. "Nik, go away, I'm trying to have a moment but you ruined it!" I whined, he smirked. "Okay, okay. But please while in my house keep it PG." He joked, Matt laughed. "Okay Klaus, we promise." Matt said and Klaus walked out.

I smiled at Matt again trying to get my moment back. "Okay, so the moment has been destroyed." I pouted, Matt kissed my bottom lip and smiled. "Rebekah, we can have as many moments as you want." He told me, I grinned. "The moments back." I told him and he kissed me again. Klaus was right, I did get my boy, and I was never letting him go.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? What's your opinion? It would be loved very much I hope you enjoyed and I am working on Scared, I promise it will be here in the next couple days! I promise! Review please cookies will be given. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Well I'm having a super day today because I'M NOT MOVING! I GET TO STAY WITH MY LOSER FRIENDS! I wrote this because an amazing person just so convinced me that my Mabekah story needed just a little but more onto it. I really hope you guys like it. And R&R! Please no flames though constructive criticism is welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and the few direct quotes in there. **

Matt POV

I walked up the stairs of Rebekah's porch, it had been a week since we had kissed and had that moment on the stairs. I wasn't sure if we were going out or not yet but I planned on making that clear today while she tutored me. I knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. "Hello Matt. Here to see Rebekah?" He asked smirking, i blushed. "Uh yeah, she's tutoring me today." I told him, he nodded. "Okay, she should be down in a second." He told me, I nodded and stepped inside.

Klaus was right when he said a second. Rebekah was standing in front of me an english book and a math book tucked under her arm. "Hey matt. Ready to go?" She asked, my brows creased in confusion. "Where are we going?" I asked, she laughed. "The grill obviously, I don't want Klaus here ruining another of our moments." She told me, I laughed and then grinned at her.

We climbed into my truck and I drove to the grill jumping out and running around to her side of the truck and opening the door for her just because I'm that kind of a guy. She giggled as I took her hand and walked into the bar with her. We sat in one of the booths not caring if anyone saw us.

A waiter came up and smiled at us. He grinned at Rebekah. "Hey Bekah, how's Klaus." She asked, Rebekah smiled. "Hey Cassie, he's the same as when you last saw him." She laughed. I sat awkwardly listening as they gossiped. "So Bek, who's this cutie?" The grill, Cassie asked. I blushed. "Oh right, this is my boyfriend Matt. Matt this is Cassie, she's in my math class." She told me, I grinned at her calling me her boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you. Right so anything I can get you guys?" She asked, we shook our heads. "No thanks, maybe later." Rebekah said, and Cassie left.

We sat there and Rebekah opened her text book. I opened my work book. "Okay so, I have found the perfect way to get the right answers out of you. Klaus suggested it but I think it's a good idea personally, so for each right answer you get one kiss okay?" She asked, I grinned. "Okay." I replied and we got to work.

An hour later we still sat there working on algebra, I was terrible at it. "Okay so, lets start basic. Simplify 40bs + 175bs." She said, I didn't even have to think for this. So easy. "That is 215bs." I told her, she grinned. "Correct, now come here!" She said and leaned over the table to peck me on the lips, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer feeling her smile against my lips. "MATTHEW DONOVAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I heard someone yell, I pulled away to stare at a red faced Caroline. I rolled my eyes. "What's it look like I'm doing Care?" I asked, she stomped over and glared at Rebekah. "What are you playing at? Matt, Rebekah? Really?" She growled, I stared at her calmly. "Yes Rebekah, who just so happens to be helping me study." I told her, Rebekah was bright red and sat back silently observing. "That didn't look like tutoring Matt." Caroline hissed, I stood up. "Excuse me for expressing the fact that I have a girlfriend Caroline. I don't see why your the only one that gets to touch the Originals." I hissed, Rebekah closed her books. "Matt, I'm causing trouble, so I'd better go." She said quietly. I grabbed her arm.

REBEKAH POV

Caroline was yelling at Matt because of me, just what I needed. I was having the best day until now. I got up and closed my books. "Matt, I'm causing trouble I'd better go." I said quietly and then turned away her grabbed my arm. "No, don't go. This isn't your fault babe. Caroline can go." He told me, Caroline looked outraged. "Are you serious? Matt, you have got to be kidding." She said and I just ignored her as I tried and failed at getting Rebekah's books off her. Jesus that girl had a strong grip. "No, it's okay. I have to get going anyway." I told him, he pouted and I leant up to kiss him. "I'll call you later okay?" I asked, he nodded. "Okay." And then I walked out.

I got the bus home and pranced up the stairs and into the living room to see Elijah with his bags packed. "Rebekah, pack your things, we are going to New Orleans." He said, I turned to him. "So that's it, I'm just supposed to pack up my things huh? Then leave for good? Forget my life here, my pursuit of the cure?" I said, "Well the cure was a fools errand. Taking it would have stripped you of everything you are. For what? More high school proms?" He asked, I seethed. "I wanted to be human, I wanted children and a family." I cried. "And I stand before you, to offer you both." He replied, I blinked. "And if i decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?" I challenged, he went silent for a second. "I made my case, your family needs you and what choice you make right now is your own." He told me quietly, I stepped toward him slowly until I was right in his face. "I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love and I will stay here and live my life the way I want to and if you're smart I suggest you do the same." I said angrily and pushed past him.

MATT POV

I got home and tried to finish my homework but it didn't really work. I sucked at it. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over there and opened the door to see Rebekah standing on my porch a bag in her hand tears streaming down her cheeks but she looked furious. "Rebekah?! What's wrong?" I asked, rushing out and wrapping her in a hug. "Elijah is trying to make me move to New Orleans with him, Katherine and Klaus." She whispered and then she started shaking. I held her tighter. "Your not going are you?" I asked, she pulled back. "No I'm not, but I'm scared that...that he will put me back in that box." She told me, I stroked her cheek. "I'm not supposed to do this, but come inside." I told her, she looked shocked. "But Tyler.." She said, I smiled. "I don't care. I'm not letting you leave me." I whispered and pulled her through the door.

REBEKAH POV

Matt pulled me into the mansion and I looked around completely captivated, I'd never been inside this house, I took as much of it in as I could with the few moments I had in there. "What did Caroline say after I left?" I asked, he pursed his lips and pulled me over to the couch and sat down pulling me onto his lap. "Well, she continued to yell at me then she accused me of being compelled and then I showed her my vervain bracelet and she sort of stood there like an idiot and then I walked out." He told me, I sighed. "No one wants me here Matt. No one." I told him, he brushed the hair off my face. "Then lets go. Lets get out of here. Run away to wherever we end up." He told me, I smiled. "Like where?" I enquired, he shrugged. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, I tapped my chin. "Well, I've always wanted to go all the way to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. Oh, and I want to go all the way around the London Eye. The Parthenon in Greece. And I want to go to the Pyramids of Giza." I told him, he grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?" He replied and I jumped up. "Are we really gonna go?!" I squealed, he stood up and wrapped me into his arms. "Yeah, there isn't anything stopping us so let's go!" He cried and I leaned up to kiss him. "We can leave tomorrow." He said, I grinned and he took my hand and squeezed it. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked, he smiled. "Course you can. Come on, let's go to bed." He said and led me up to his room.

We laid there cuddling underneath the blankets for a while when I leaned up and kissed him softly. His hands went to my waist and mine around his neck. He pulled me close and then rolled so I was straddling him. I grinned and he bit my bottom lip and I gasped, he took advantage and slipped his tongue through the gap. It was a war that neither was willing to loose.

After what seemed like hours my phone rang. I groaned and pulled away from matt and grabbed my phone. It was Elijah. "Hello complication." I said dryly. He snorted. "I wish you would stop calling me that sister. Now where are you, I need you and your packed bags at the bus stop in an hour." He said, I ground my teeth. "No." I told him flatly. "No?" He asked, I breathed in. "No. I'm staying here, I don't care if you put me in a box. I would rather be there than in New Orleans. I'm leaving tomorrow. Matt and I are leaving. There isn't anything but shit here for me here. Him too. So i'll see you again brother. Hopefully it won't be for a hundred or so years." I told him and hung up. Matt pulled me down into a hug and i threw my phone onto the bedside table.

We fell asleep together in each others arms. When we woke up we picked up all matts stuff and put it into a bag and then went to grab my stuff. Then we got on a bus and didn't look back. "I love you Beks." Matt said as we drove out of town. I turned and smiled at him. "I love you too Matty." I replied.

**Well there it is. The end of another story! Hope you guys liked it and stuff. Please review I will like love you forever and all that. xxxxxx**


End file.
